


A Cliche Office Appointment

by unwrittenjourneys



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, NSFW, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwrittenjourneys/pseuds/unwrittenjourneys
Summary: Being his former professor, she thought he wanted to talk about his grades or class recommendations for their appointment. If only she knew talking is the least thing on his mind.





	A Cliche Office Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first PWP. I wanted some smut for these two and started this about a few months ago. I’ve been picking at it when the muse strikes. I think it’s finally done. Meaning I don’t know what else to add and just shoving this out there. Plus I’m trying the whole if I don’t see what I want to read, let me try writing it. We need more smut of these two in my opinion. =P
> 
> Apologize for the tagging, this is my first work on here and getting used to that.

“S-Sasuke,” Hinata gasps. 

She slams her hands on the armrests. Squeezing the expensive leather, her body arches off the chair. She grinds her teeth to hold back the keen whine building in her throat. 

How did their appointment about…? What was the topic of their meeting? 

The tongue stroking her increases in pace and confidence. She feels him trace her swollen lips, then slip between them to taste her more fully. His name burns the tip of her tongue, demanding she call it out again. Chest heaving from the effort to keep herself under – oh! 

She locks legs around his shoulders. Her free hand dives down to the dark head nestled between her thighs. Clutching onto his unruly hair, she releases a deep groan. Biting down on her lip, he gives a teasing suck to her clit. She can’t hold back, her moan rips past her lips. Her head presses back against the chair as she squirms against him. Toward or away from she can’t quite decide. 

He’s been working her toward that sweet high, over and over again. Just when she feels she’ll tip over the edge and fall into welcoming bliss he draws back.

Sasuke pulls back, their eyes meet. His intense gaze brings a flutter in her chest. She catches sight of his sharp intelligence lurking in his dark eyes. It reminds her of the fascination she held when hearing him during class discussions, or when he’d answer a question of hers. The way his intelligence would pick up what she sought without asking. Past the topic at hand, sometimes it felt he was talking about her. Only she would brush it off, flustered by such silly thoughts. 

She catches the manner his eyes trail down from her eyes to her mouth. The smirks that curls around his lips makes her shift. She bites her lip in response and blushes at the amusement her actions give life to. 

He squeezes her full thighs then runs his hands over her skirt. They slide up to her silk blouse. Her heart begins to dance and flutter in anticipation. She should not want this! In fact, she should be sending him away! The moment he walked into her office, she knew it wasn’t going to be a simple appointment. She tried to keep him on the opposite side of her desk, but he just crept closer and closer. Somehow, he ended on his knees between her legs. She blames his eyes. The way his gaze raked over her, how he confident he looked at her with hunger and desire. He held no shame or reservation, now that they were no longer professor and student. Still though…. lusting after his former professor like this!

It was so cliché in all respects. 

Releasing a yelp, Hinata is tugged from her thoughts.

“Professor Hyuga, please pay attention.” Hinata finds herself blushing hotly at the words and deep rumble of his voice. She notices he’s almost done unbuttoning her shirt. His head bows to press kisses along her firm stomach. On his way upward, he pulls her blouse open. Her breath hitches when his mouth reaches the purple fabric of her bra. His eyes glitter with appreciation. 

“Purple a favorite color? Noticed your underwear matched,” he states while cupping a breast. Hinata swallows thickly at the words, not entirely sure if he’s looking for a response. Though for all her earlier thoughts of protesting, she’s quite willing to his touches. Enjoying the way his fingers squeeze. She mewls in response at the pinch to her nipple. 

Sasuke’s eyes darken at the sound, lust flooding his system at the way she leans into his touch. He moves to work on her other breast. His attention switching between his hand to her face. The way she shows her pleasure, no longer hold back. It makes him want to unravel her even further. Until she’s breathless beneath him. Moaning and arching up into his touch. Begging for him to continue. 

This semester had been wildly difficult. Some days he didn’t even want to show up to class to avoid cold showers after class. Though not going left him restless all night, hand beneath the waistband of his pants. It was damn near troublesome not to stare at her hips, her ass, the flash of collarbone, her elegant neck. When she asked questions, he’d raise his hand just to get her to look at him with her pale eyes. Savoring the moment and manner she gave all her attention. Sasuke is willing to admit he wanted it on him. Seeking out those little smiles of pleasures she show when he answer just right. 

Pushing aside her bra. He watches with a growing interest as her breasts spill out. Sasuke leans forward to take her hardened nipple in his mouth. Tongue swirling around it, while his hand plays with the other. Her cry makes him groan. With a hungry suck, he pulls back and gives the same attention to the other. 

Panting from the sweet pleasures, Hinata closes her eyes with a groan. She’s always been rather sensitive on her chest. Very much so. Sasuke worked her with expertise. She opens her eyes again and finds him shifting her legs on his shoulders. Her blush returns at the obscene manner she’s spread out to him. Though the way he looks at her sends sparks through her body. 

He bends his head and runs his tongue along her slit. Then he’s parting her lips with his tongue again and lapping her juices. Sighing in bliss, she decides to release her inhibitions. This far in the game will only make her miss out on what’s to come. With a moan, Hinata makes a move to press her hips to his mouth. The feel of his hands squeezing her thighs again makes her smile. Reaching to grab his hair, she tugs him against her. She begins a slow pace of rolling her hips against his mouth. His hands reach to cup her breast and she releases a loud groan, loving the pleasure spiking through her. 

When he begins to flicker his tongue along her clit, she grows even louder. This time she thinks he’s going to let reach her climax. The way his tongue is playing with that sensitive bundle of nerves. Without warning, he slides a finger inside her and she bucks into with a cry. Sasuke finally pulls back and looks up at her.

“As much I’d like to hear you, I don’t think you wish for your office to know what’s going on,” he reminds. He kisses her inner thigh while continuing to slide his wet finger in and out of her. When he crooks it she groans aloud. Sasuke adds a second finger and soon she’s riding his fingers with muffled noises. The way the leather of her chair squeaks to her movements, Sasuke drops kisses to the top of her thighs and stroking her is all coming together. She presses together her thighs, to keep him there as she tries to work herself to that sweet high. Reaching down to help him, she rubs herself. Her toes curl. Going higher and higher, the coiled tightness in her belly ready to explode.

So close. 

Very close!

Sasuke pulls out his fingers, parts her legs and presses his face against her. Her hand shifts to his hair as he sucks on her swollen clit. 

Her peak hits and she comes into his mouth. Again her hands slam against her armrests, trying to ground herself. Biting down her shout, she swallows it. Her body jerks and spasms, as her thighs tremble with the force of her orgasm. Sasuke takes it all, lapping up her juices until he’s satisfied. He pulls back with a lick of his lips, his eyes bright with pleasure and satisfaction. Well some, she can still see hunger lurking in their dark, endless depths. 

“Damn,” he murmurs drawing away. Hinata stares at him, still trying to catch her breath. What about him? She looks to his pants and frowns. Sasuke catches it and smirks.

“I came,” he answers with shrug, not all bothered, “the way you came I couldn’t hold back.” His honesty makes her smile and flush. Still she finds herself wishing she could do return that wonderful experience in return. Her cheeks heat at the idea that blooms in her head.

“P-perhaps we can reschedule a second appointment?” 

When his lips curl into that attractive slow smirk, she knows he’s caught on. Averting her gaze, she bites her lip. 

“Off-campus sound good?”

She’s staring at her desk and finds herself blushing at thoughts creeping in her mind. When he catches the glazed look in her eyes, Sasuke groans. 

“How about same place, same time next week,” she replies, smiling.


End file.
